


Mirrors

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - Dancer, Anal Sex, Dancer Lafayette, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, Laf is always prepared, M/M, Mirror Sex, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette decides to teach Hercules to dance one afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hercules made a strangled sound.

It was one that he would never admit he’d released - pathetic, whiny, needy. To be honest, it was only normal: he was, after all, standing in the doorway of Alexander’s and Lafayette’s apartment, pizza boxes in hand, watching Alexander laugh wildly on a mat as their favourite non binary French pal - Lafayette, as in, Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette, famous contemporary dancer and very good friend of theirs, lifted their leg and hooked their ankle behind their neck.

“Oh my God,” he whispered, disbelieving. 

Alexander was laughing, still, and Lafayette let their tongue poke out as they lifted the other leg and spread it on the floor, further and further away and Christ, could a human really be that flexible?

“Oh, thank God you’re here,” John’s voice snapped Hercules out of his fantasies, and he was thankful that his blush wouldn’t be noticed. 

“What’s going on?” Hercules asked lightly, letting John take the boxes from his hands and the bottles of beer. 

“Alex went to pick Laf up from the studio,” John rolled his eyes. “Since, you know, their car broke down, and all he’s been talking about is how Laf had been doing a split without even blinking.”

Hercules did blink - hard. The attempt to get rid of that imagine was soon ruined when Lafayette turned around - hair pulled up in a messy bun, curls framing their face, makeup still intact and Christ, this was why Hercules avoided Lafayette after they’d been practicing. 

“Salut,” they grinned, letting their legs fall into their rightful place and standing gracefully. They were wearing simple sweats and a - a goddamn crop top, how was this even real? “Where were you?”

“Getting food,” he pointed at the pizza. “How was practice today?”

“Oh, wonderful!” their eyes sparkled, and their hand moved to grasp his arm with enthusiasm. Hercules felt his heart trying to exit his ribcage, and he held on the sigh that threatened to spill from his mouth. He was a lovesick fool. “We are working on a Florence + the Machine song and the choreography is gorgeous! I’m hoping you can come and see us!”

“I’ll try,” Hercules swallowed. They couldn’t go much to Lafayette’s shows because they were extremely expensive, being a professional dancer and all, but at least they could see one show free per season. The three of them were always left breathless. 

“Alexander has been trying to imitate my routine,” Lafayette laughed, and their hand was still on his arm and he had to remind himself that it was all platonic, that they’d been friends since college, that he was fine with just friendship from the French dancer. “He seems incapable of either lifting me or doing a simple split.”

“A simple split?!” Alexander cried out, standing from the mat. He looked sweaty. “Hercules! John! Did you hear that?”

“Yes, Alexander,” John sighed, leaving the kitchen to enter the living room, placing napkins and a few plates on the table. He was the first to sit on the couch, followed by Hercules and Lafayette, side by side. 

“It’s not just a split!” the politician refused to sit, and John rubbed his face - the guy looked exhausted, but Hercules knew that as soon as his dear tortoises got their health back in the aquarium, he’d feel better. “Seriously! No one is that flexible!”

“I am,” Lafayette bit on a cheesy slice.

“You eat almost as much as Hercules,” Alexander pointed at them. “How can you stay like that?!”

“Dancing is hard work,” they roller their eyes. “It’s a lot of things, Alexander, not just coordination and being flexible. You have no chance of ever becoming a dancer.”

“Ha!” John laughed.

“Neither do you,” Lafayette pointed out.

“Ha!” Alexander finally sat, taking the biggest piece of the pepperoni lot. 

“Hercules, though,” Lafayette turned to see him and Hercules tried to messily swalow what he already had in his mouth. “You’re strong.”

“I am,” Hercules frowned. “But I have no coordination.”

“Bullshit,” they laughed. “I’ve seen you at the runways, during them you are doing five things at once, mon ami. Truly, you have coordination.”

“I’m not made for dancing,” he was quick to say.

“Oh?” Lafayette took another bite, now of the crust, and Hercules tried not to focus his entire attention on how their tongue worked out of their mouth to get a string of cheese. Fuck him. This was actual fucking torture. Their lipstick wasn’t even smudged. “Tomorrow you’re picking me up from practice.”

“What?” Hercules’ eyes widened. Oh, no.

“Yes,” they grinned, leaning towards him. “I’m teaching you how to dance.”

It was late when Hercules arrived at the academy.

The reason was that it was Thursday, and on Thursdays, Lafayette started at after lunch instead of before, so when Hercules parked and rubbed his face, the sun was about to set. He didn’t know what the fuck he was doing.

John had called him out on it multiple times (”Talk to them! Ask them out! It’s Laf, Herc, really, you two would know how to work it out should anything happen.”) but Hercules was… not ready? More like he felt anxious at the thought of losing the close friendship he had with them - he didn’t want to lose the movie cuddles, the tactile way Lafayette presented themself with him, the kisses on his cheeks or how Laf would fall sleep on their lap sometimes, gripping his thigh and sighing a little.

“Get a grip on yourself, idiot,” he said heatedly before kicking the door of his car open, decidedly moving to the door where a few dancers he’d met before were spilling out.

He knew his way: it wasn’t the first time he’d picked up Lafayette, but it was the very first time he’d see them alone, in a classroom full of mirrors, and they’d be touching and moving together and - this was not helping him at all.

He found them at the same classroom as always, music already playing, one he hadn’t ever heard before but it had a powerful female voice and strong piano. When Hercules opened the door, his lungs gave up the entire supply of air.

Lafayette was dancing. 

It would always take his breath away, how they moved. It was like watching water move in the air, flowing and bending and their feets were sliding and their eyes were closed and they looked at peace with themself, something that Hercules saw little of lately.

He watched them, watched their graceful limbs and how their mouth fell open whenever their head would move back, the arch of their back perfect, the style and their steps and -

Lafayette made a frustrated nose and stopped, frowning, pulling slightly on their hair.

“That was amazing,” he said softly, and Lafayette jumped a little.

“Ah, Hercules!” they smiled back, but not happily. “I fucked it up at the last steps. I can’t get them to work.”

“You’ll figure it out,” he moved towards them as they stopped the music, sighing, glaring at their feet. “Hey.”

Lafayette turned, and Hercules grasped their arm to pull them in for a hug. Lafayette relaxed against him, grasping the fabric of his shirt at his back and resting their head on his shoulder. 

“Is this stressing you out?” he asked.

“Un petit peu,” they confessed. “It’s - it’s an important point in my career.”

“You’ll do alright,” Hercules kissed their cheek, which made them grin. “Now, I think you promised me you’d teach me how to dance?”

“Ah, yes!” their eyes sparkled with excitement, and Hercules thought that, in the end, it was worth it. “So: hoist me up.”

Hercules cocked an eyebrow. 

“How?” he frowned.

“I’ll run to you,” Lafayette took a few steps back. “And you have to hoist me over your head and spin. It’s easy, I’m not telling you how to put your hands, I just want to know if you can do it.”

“Alright,” Hercules took a deep breath. “What if I can’t?”

“Then you’ll break my fall,” Lafayette grinned cheekily.

With that, they ran. 

It was ridiculous, really, how Lafayette could run like a swan. They’d taken up dancing when they’d just met, and Hercules could remember how Lafayette was already elegant and composed before the lessons. They’d been studying philosophy and, all of a sudden, dancing had taken their entire life and Lafayette had seemed happy about it. Sometimes he’d find them reading Nietszche or Wittgenstein, though, ballet shoes unlaced and sweat still running down their temple, bitting their lower lip.

Hercules thought of those late nights at Laf’s dorm, working on a design and suddenly having his head on a pillow and an armful of Lafayette before he even knew what was going on. He thought of that time they both saw Spring Awakening with Peggy, and how it wasn’t unitl later, in his dorm, that Lafayette began to cry. That night when Laf told him of their gender. That morning when he realized he was in love with them. Their laughter, the way they walked, the way they spoke his name and suddenly, Hercules dived in.

Instead of hoisting them up, Hercules broke their run with his hard chest and wrapped his arms around them, using the momentum to lift his chin and kiss them.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Lafayette, throughout their entire life, had never hesitated.

Not when their father died, not when their mother and grandmother died, not when they moved to America, not when they came out of the closet regarding their sexuality, and neither did they hesitate the first time they kissed someone.

And then came Hercules.

They told him of their gender first. Hercules had been the very first to know, even before Alexander, before John, before Peggy or anyone else. They had blurted it out, word vomit, and it seemed like everything with Hercules felt that way - an impulse, a need to tell him everything. Until, of course, feelings came and they couldn’t ruin a friendship like that and, well, now seven years had passed.

Seven years after they fell in love, Hercules kissed them.

Lafayette’s eyes opened wide like saucers, their mouth on Hercules and their hands grasping his shoulders tightly in surprise. They were frozen, stunned, disbelieving. Hercules, sensing their tension, began to loosen his arms around them but Laf was quick to rise their hands to grasp his face, opening their mouth and running their tongue through his.

They both parted with a gasp, but Hercules did not release them, merely pulled them closer to his hard body, eyes alight and grin wide.

“You kissed me back,” Hercules laughed.

“Yes, I kissed you back,” Lafayette breathed out, and they began to push him towards a lone chair sitting next to the stereo desperately, kissing his jaw. “Now kiss me again.”

They demanded so whilst pushing Hercules into said chair, straddling him quickly. Hercules gasped a little but Lafayette couldn’t give two shits.

“God, how long have you wanted this?” he groaned when Lafayette slipped their hands under his shirt, biting at the juncture of his neck. 

“Seven years, I think,” they grinded to him. “Mon dieu, you have to fuck me. Do you know how many times I’ve fantasized with this?”

“How many?” Hercules looked up at them, and Lafayette grasped him by the back of his neck, pressing their foreheads together.

“I have been fantasizing about you fucking me in these room countless times,” their mouth was open, not quite touching his, just brushing it, and Hercules’ hands tightened on their thighs. “I have touched myself when no one was here, thinking about you, your big cock in me, your hands all over m -”

Hercules interrupted Lafayette by kissing them with bruising force, said hands sliding from their thighs to their ass, squeezing harshly and pushing them against him as he rolled his hips up, earning a tight moan which he swallowed up. Lafayette reciprocated, thrusting down as well, long nails scratching Hercules’ scalp deliciously.

His tongue tasted like nothing they’d ever had before - it was addicting, a supernova of oxytocin inside their veins, urging them to try and get as close as they could to his big, his huge body. Just the thought of kissing Hercules sent another moan spilling out, and Lafayette pulled away for air, lungs contracting with need.

Hercules wasted no time, dipping to mouth at their neck, sucking marks, getting Lafayette harder with his other hand rubbing at their sweatpants. Lafayette threw their head back, rolling their hips into his relentlessly at a leisure pace, not quite desperate for friction yet but craving closeness.

“Are we going to fuck?” Lafayette asked him, a little breathless.

“Shit, I don’t know?” Hercules stopped his ministrations, panting against Lafayette’s neck. It felt incredible. “Do you wanna?”

“Tu te fous de ma gueule?“ Lafayette laughed, looking down at Hercules. “I need it. Please.”

“Alright,” and fuck, his big hands were dipping under their top, through their stomach, brushing their nipples. Lafayette moaned loudly. “Shit, could you raise your arms, lovely?”

The shirt came off, and Lafayette quickly went back to grinding into Hercules’ lap, this time a bit more frantically, feeling him harder rapidly. 

“Tell me you have lube,” Hercules gasped against their jaw. “Please, tell me you have lube.”

“You offend me, mon amour,” Lafayette stood, and Hercules held back the whine he wanted to release at that.

They walked over to their dancing bag near the door, remembering to shut it and lock it in case someone happened to be around the hallways. Inside the bag, they were quick to find the emergency lube and a condom, smirking a little when they turned around and found Hercules watching their backside hungrily.

They smirked, moved to stand in front of him and with their free hand, they pulled on the string of their low sweatpants, dropping them to the floor. Hercules’ jaw moved as he swallowed, eyes roaming their naked body, focused on their cock, standing up and ready for attention.

Hercules was quick to slip out of his shirt as he stood, approaching Lafayette slowly, his chest hard and defined and Lafayette licked their lips in aticipation, eyes dropping to Hercules’ own sweatpants, tented and merde, he looked big.

Before they could think of dropping to their knees and find out just how much they could fit in their mouth, Hercules’ hand was on their cock, pumping very, very slowly, teasingly even though his grip was tight enough to make them moan aloud. His other hand grasped their hip, and Hercules stepped close enough to them so that his forehead touched theirs, smirking slowly.

It was ridiculous, how hard they got just by looking down and seeing big huge hand engulfing their cock. Their breath hitched, eyelids dropping, and they gnawed on their lower lip. They hadn’t know they had a size kink until now and fuck, was it convenient. 

“Hercules…” Lafayette sighed, their free hand moving to grip the hair on the back of his head, pulling slightly. “Mmm…”

“How do you want this to go?” Hercules whispered, low, his voice vibrating through his chest and going straight to Lafayette’s cock.

“I want you to fuck me,” they sighed, their hips twitching as his grip tightened on them. “But I wanna suck you off first. Can I?”

Hercules laughed a little, nodding. Lafayette slapped his hand away from their erection immediatelly, quickly pulling down his pants and shoving him back on the chair. Hercules huffed out a laugh again until Lafayette was kneeling in front of him, eyes wide and moan slipping from them.

“Tu est grande,” they whined, their nails scratching his thighs, parting them so they could slip inside. “You’re a fucking monster, amour.”

He was big: big and thick and Lafayette’s mouth was watering at the though of sucking it, of having that inside of them. They wondered if they could stuff it all inside their mouth or if it would be a challenge - the first one in years. With a lick to their lower lip, they grasped Hercules’ cock and pumped once, earning a moan. Leaving the lube and condom on the floor, Lafayette leaned down and ran their tongue from base to tip first, unable to hide the needy whine that came when they tasted him.

“Laf…” Hercules’ hands tightened by his sides and Lafayette looked at them with a frown, as if offended.

“Pull on my hair,” they grasped his big, big hand, God, they’d never be able to get over their size difference. “And fuck my throat.”

“Shit,” Hercules dropped his head back between his shoulders, and Lafayette soon was suckling on the head of his cock, moaning around it, hips bucking as Hercules ripped away the elastic band on their hair and gripped a handful of their hair, pulling. “You love this, don’t you?”

Oh, God, they couldn’t. They couldn’t fit his cock in their mouth and it was doing it for them. They fought their gag reflex, bobbing their head on his cock relentlessly, fitting more of it into their mouth, the back of their throat fluttering around the head every time. Tears sprung on their eyes but they were getting so hard and Hercules’ grip was getting rough and his hips were thrusting upwards, just little twitches but Lafayette was so close, so close, so -

A loud moan burst from their lungs as Hercules pulled them away from his cock, glistening and so close to their mouth - they attempted to at least lick it again but Hercules was firm.

“God, you’re so hungry for it,” Hercules croaked, low and hoarse, but all Lafayette could think of was the lingering taste on their tongue, the bead of precum gathering at the head that they desperately want to swallow. “If you keep this up, I’m not going to be able to fuck you, baby.”

“I don’t care,” Lafayette croaked out. “Please, let me suck you off, please.”

“No,” Hercules used his free hand to grasp the bottle of lube, and Lafayette’s hips bucked as he leaned down to kiss him - filthy and quick with too much teeth, biting on their lower lip. “I wanna do this with my cock inside you, think you can do that?”

“Oui,” they nodded, and stood when Hercules released their hair and gestured for them to sit again on his lap.

It felt amazing, to have his cock drag against theirs. Hercules shut his eyes for a moment, breathing in carefully before opening them and capturing Lafayette’s mouth in a deep, slow kiss. It took them by surprise, the careful push of his tongue, the unhurried pace of his lips against theirs. For a moment, Lafayette forgot the fact that they were naked, sitting on his lap, about to get fucked, and all they thought about was the fact that it was Hercules who was kissing them, his left hand cupping the side of their face, thumb stroking their jaw, tilting it to have a better angle.

They felt his other hand, the right one, caressing their thigh, up the swell of their ass until a slick finger pressed against their hole, making them moan. Hercules kept kissing them, though, licking their bottom lip and opening his mouth wider. He muffled the little moans escaping them, a single, thick finger pumping in and out of them slowly, so very slowly, grazing their prostate every three or four strokes. Just one finger of his felt like two of theirs. 

“Hercules,” Lafayette whined when he pushed in another finger, lubed up and ready to join the second and the stretch felt marvelous.

“Shh,” Hercules shushed, kissing down their jaw, their neck, sucking bruises into their skin and niping on their shoulder. “I’ve got you, baby.”

His cock was brushing theirs, and Lafayette couldn’t focus anymore on Hercules’ kisses, which came back but with a hungrier tongue seeing theirs. Their mouth was permanently open, huffing out breaths as Hercules scissored his fingers and added a third one, making Lafayette close their eyes and furrow their brow, hips shifting so he could fuck better into them.

“I’m ready,” Lafayette begged as Hercules moved to bite their ear, earlobe between his teeth, nibbling on it. “I’m ready, I’m ready, Hercules,please!”

“Shhh,” Hercules grinned against their neck as Lafayette released a choked out sound, eyes widened when a fourth finger breached them. “There you go, baby, move your hips, open yourself up for my big cock.”

Lafayette bounced on his lap, hard as a rock, with Hercules finger fucking them and trailing kisses down their chest until he was swirling his tongue around their nipple, tapping their prostate.

“I’m gonna come,” Lafayette gasped. “Please, no, I’m gonna -”

Fortunately, Hercules pulled away from them, making them grit their teeth at the feeling of loss. They were quick to grab the condom from the floor and rip it open, placing it on Hercules as they looked him in the eyes, using more lube to slick him up. God, they couldn’t even close their slender hand around him entirely.

Giddy with anticipation, Lafayette tried to grasp the base of his cock when Hercules grasped their wrist, stopping them. Lafayette huffed, annoyed, until all of a sudden Hercules pushed them off his lap, his huge hand on their hip until their back was against one of the wall mirrors. 

“I want you to see how I fuck you,” Hercules whispered hotly against their ear. “Turn around, baby. Let’s see if I can really hoist you up.”

Lafayette’s knees shook as they obeyed, watching themself with embarrassment on the mirror. They’d never done such a thing before but the moment they saw themself with Hercules behind, nosing their neck, their cock twitched.

The Hercules picked them up.

Lafayette gasped, hands moving to find support aginst the mirror. Hercules’ big hands were on their thighs, stretching their body so that their heels were against his back, their knees framing his own powerful legs. Then Hercules pushed inside, inch by wonderful inch, until Lafayette was pressing was trembling, hands slipping from the mirror - but fuck, Hercules was really holding them up, the muscles on his arms straining but his eyes closed in bliss when he finally bottomed out.

“Fuck, you’re the thightest fit I’ve ever felt,” Hercules grunted, grinding against them, pushing his monster cock into a wonderful angle. Lafayette sobbed at the feeling. “Do you want me to go fast, baby?”

“Oui, oui, s’il vous plaît!” they begged, unable to talk properly English.

“I’m so sorry, baby,” Hercules mocked, as his voice began to turn hoarse. He moved slowly, so fucking slowly, and Lafayette dropped their forehead on the cool, reflective surface, whimpering. “I’ve waited so long for this, do you mind if I take my time?”

“Baise-moi, Dieu,” Lafayette pleaded, groaning as Hercules brushed their prostate with the head of his cock. “Fais-le!”

“Look to your right, Lafayette,” Hercules moaned, starting to go faster, pulling on their right knee to better the angle in which he fucked them, ripping a scream from them. “This is why I didn’t let you ride me. Look.”

Lafayette complied, turning their head - and God, wasn’t that a sight? In the mirror mounted on the wall to the right they could see the both of them perfectly. They could see Hercules’ cock disappearing into them, so long and thick, and their own dick, twitching and bobbing with every thrust, dripping precome into the floor. Lafayette’s mouth hung open, moans spilling constantly.

“If you had been riding me, you wouldn’t have been able to see it,” Hercules leaned down to say so against the back of their neck, now moving fast, quick, in deep thrusts as he pulled out only shallowly. “Only I would’ve, and I wanted you to see yourself, see you getting fucked, and see why I dreamed of this every single night, wishing you were in my bed.”

“Je ne peux pas,” Lafayette sobbed, crying out when Hercules left one of their knees to jerk them off in quick pulls, wrist twisting in such a delicious way that they felt tears gathering in their eyes. “Je ne peux pas! Je ne peux pas! J’arrive!”

Hercules released a long moan, squeezed their knee, bit on their shoulder, and Lafayette came in thick, long spurts, hitting the mirror in fromt of them. Hercules cursed behind them, pulling out and letting their feet touch the floor once more.

Lafayette would’ve fallen to the floor if Hercules hadn’t grasped them by the waist, pulling them to him, laughing.

“You okay?” he asked, breathless, smiling widely.

They nodded, still shaking at the force of their orgasm, exhausted and unable to remember for the love of God what English words they were supposed to use.

“So I don’t know if I’m going a bit fast with this but,” Hercules moved to the trashcan to dispose of the condom before he wrapped an arm around Lafayette, who tried desperately to focus on really, how English worked. They could understand, but their tongue just wasn’t working. “Would you like to go out on a date this Saturday?”

“Youi,” they responded immediately, then blushed when they realized what they had said. “Ah, y-es. Yes. I want. To. I want to.”

Hercules laughed.

 


End file.
